Fold Out of the Universe
by Robo Reader 21
Summary: When the Enterprise goes to investigate an anomaly they meet a fleet of ships from a alternate universe.


**Fold Out of the Universe**

**Prologue**

**2010**- Boddole Main Fleet arrives within the Solar System. Earth decimated.

Boddole Main Fleet annihilated. Humans and Zentradi alliance triumphant. Space War I ends.

Over one million humans survivors. Earth ecosystem rehabilitation begins.

Protoculture cloning technology increases human population as well as animal and plant life.

Many Zentradi choose to become miclones.

**2011**- The Humanity Seeding Project begins.

Zendradi factory satellite arrives at Earth

Military defence production explodes.

**2012-**Quamzin Kravshera launches an attack at Macross City

Quamzin Kravshera defeated.

Humanity Seeding Project publicly announced.

First colony ship revealed: Megaroad-01.

Megaroad-01 launches from Earth.

**2016-** Communications with Megaroad-01 Fleet cease near galactic center. Fate Unknown...

XXXXXXXXX

**USS Enterprise 2258**

Captains Log

It has been four months since the attack suffered by Nero. The Federations strength has been unjustly crippled with the destruction of Vulcan and the lost of a whole year worth of cadets with their assigned ships by one troubled Romulan in his quest revenge. Fortunately, as morbid as it sound, the Klingons are now at war with Romulas since Nero destroyed 47 of their ships. While the Federation lost both arms, the Klingons only lost part of just one arm; and even a one armed Klingon can be a hell of an opponent. While both sides are occupied, the Federation has been working nonstop to recover and improve its strength so nothing like what happen ever occurs again.

Currently the Enterprise is heading to an area of space outside the galactic center which recently been reported experiencing spacial and gravitational anomalies to investigate. The Federation believe, and fear, that it could be the coming of more temporal displaced people.

End Log.

XXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1 "Fold Out"**

The Enterprise dropped out of warp a distance away from the anomaly.

"Well it certainly doesn't look like a lighting storm" said Captain Kirk looking at the anomaly on the viewscreen.

The strange anomaly looks more like waves of the ocean distorting the area around it. It almost had a calming effect as opposed to the way Nero arrived to this time.

"Can I get an assessment"

"Captain, I detect an unusual subspace reading that looks to be in a constant state of flux which is affecting both the space and gravity around it. I'm afraid we cannot learn more without getting closer" said Chekov

"I can confirm Ensigns Chekov assessment captain. However the closer we get to the anomaly the higher the chances are that the distortions in space and gravity will affect the ship" said Spock

"So we can't get close we'll just send a few probes and hopefully this will be nothing more than just a random occurrence" the captain said as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"There has never been such an anomaly in this area recorded on any of the Federations logs. The chances of this being a natural phenomenon is one in virtually infinity" replied Spock in his usual emotionless, clear demeanor.

"But still possible. But if your so worried" Kirk calls to the crew, "Any sign of ships near by."

"Nothing on sensors sir" said tactical officer Sulu.

"All comm frequencies clear captain" confirmed communications officer Uhura.

"No ion trails or anything floating in space" said navigator Chekov

"The area is clear and from the looks of thing been that way for a while now. So hopefully that anomaly is nothing but a natural, random, universal occurrence that just appeared here in a one to infinity chance. In short a historical find." said Kirk

"An interesting way to see this captain" said Spock raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Spock we don't know how long this anomaly will last or what, so you have permission to send a probe. You can ask Scotty..." he didn't get a chance to finish as Sulu yelled, "Captain, something is happening."

Snapping their heads to the viewscreen, they saw the anomaly started to shift and increases in size. Then all of the sudden there was a binding white light so intense everyone witnessing it immediately turn their head away and covered their eyes.

Two seconds later, the light died down and when the sight returned to the crew they turn to face the screen not knowing what to expect after that. Needless to say, they were completely flabbergasted when they saw ships, lots of ships, varying in different size and design in a disorganized formation, as if they've been thrown out into space.

For a minute or so, the crew did nothing but stare in complete amazement at what just appeared out of nowhere before Kirk finally broke the silence and ask, "Uhura, can you hail them?"

Snapping out of her trance, Uhura checked her computer before answering "I don't detect any subspace communications but they may be down, I do detect radio transmissions. Go ahead captain."

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise. Please respond..."

The entire crew were practically holding their breaths when suddenly there came a reply.

"_This is Captain Misa Ichijyo of the UN Spacy colony ship Megaroad-01. Who are you?_"

* * *

This story has been in my head for a while and to be honest I'm surprised none has ever thought about using the Megaroad-01 disappearance as an element in a crossover before.

Also to those Macross fans reading this I ask you if you know were I can find the design and description on the VF-5 Valkyrie fighter, I only know it exists by name and nothing more. Please message me on the web page.

R&R


End file.
